Lifeline
by CupcakesandCats17
Summary: To Nina in reality, Fabian is the reason she hurts. But in hands of life or death, he's her lifeline, guiding her back. For Sibuna97's contest. Rated T for language and almost death of character


_Beep…. Beep_

The story of why I'm here is no surprise to me and Amber. We both knew that once Joy came back, our lives would never be the same. She came back after break, and after a couple of days, she made her move on Fabian. After we broke up, much to Amber's dismay, Fabian and Joy officially became a couple after the ball. I cried every night, and ever since then, everyone except Amber forgot about me.

_Beep…. Beep_

Amber was there when I cried about how I missed him, and she would comfort me, saying things will get better in no time. The next day, I got a call from my friend Shay to come back to America, since my Gran was really sick and in the hospital. I bought a ticket with help from Amber, packed up my suitcase, and headed for America.

_Beep…. Beep…._

The plane ride was awful. No one was there to talk to, so I would listen to my iPod whenever I wasn't reading or sleeping. It was tiring, and going back home to San Francisco was the only upside to the disaster that was my life. Don't get me wrong, Amber is amazing. It's just that she doesn't understand me like my friends back home. Shay was amazing, with her true California bleached hair, tanned skin and brilliant green eyes. She was smart and athletic, and she's been in all of my classes since kindergarten except for last year, when I went to England.

_Beep…. Beep…._

"Alright, passengers, we are beginning our descent, so please buckle up, and welcome to San Francisco," the captain spoke over the intercom. I sighed, and looked out my window from first class. The familiar scenery was appearing from below, and I smiled at the thought of home. We touched the ground, but we weren't slowing down. I looked outside once more, and we were actually speeding up. I realized that someone must've sabotaged the plane and wanted us to crash in the airport. Everyone screamed as my vision became black.

_Beep…. Beep…._

Shay's POV

We got the call a few hours after seeing it on the news to run to the hospital. I literally stole my brother's car keys, started the engine, and revved it towards the hospital. When I got there, I asked the nearest nurse, "Nina Martin. I'm her friend. Please let me see her!" They lead me to the second floor and pointed me in. I glanced around the bleak room, and started crying when I saw Nina.

_Beep…. Beep…._

Her head and arms had deep gashes, and both of her legs were in casts. The faint beeping from Nina's heart monitor made me want to scream and stop it from reminding me of my friend. On the side table next to her were a few of her belongings, such as her iPod, wallet, and phone. I picked up her phone and scrolled through her contacts till I reached one she told me would always answer. Amber.

_Beep…. Beep…._

Amber's POV

The night Nina, my BAF, left for America was the worst moment of my life, worse than when I wore a blue dress with green earrings. At dinner, nobody seemed to notice Nina was missing until Vera came in. "Where's Nina? I thought she was coming down tonight. Amber?" Everyone looked up and at me. Much as I love being the center of attention, it's only when I catch people's eyes. I stood up, flipped my hair, and spoke.

_Beep…. Beep…._

"Well, considering everyone was ignoring her, and she has been having a worse time than me when Fabina ended and Jabian, which by the way won't last long with Ms. Slut over there, she went to America to take care of her sick grandmother. Oh, and did I mention that she cried herself to sleep every night because of all of you? You should be ashamed," I hissed through my teeth as I sat down. Everyone looked at me in shock, especially Fabian when he realized his mistake.

_Beep…. Beep…._

"Well, Amber, why don't we call Nina to ask her to come back as soon as her Gran feels better?" Mara asked. Everyone agreed, but then my phone started ringing. "_Nina Martin! Nina Martin!_" it chimed. I squealed, put it on speaker, and asked, "Yes, Amber Millington speaking." A voice not even close to Nina's answer. "So you're the famous Amber that Nini talks about? Well, pleased to talk to you!" "Umm, who are you, and most importantly, where's Nina? Oh, you're on speaker BTW," I told Miss Unknown. "Oh, I'm Shay Wilson. I'm Nina's best friend, well American friend. And um, how do I explain this…. Well, come to America and you'll see."

_Beep…. Beep…._

So the next day, all of Anubis went to the airport and went first class to America, even that whore Joy. When we arrived, a girl who looked almost like me, except her hair was darker and had bright green highlights, and also had green eyes, waved to us. She held a sign saying "Anubis Kids!" in bright blue marker. I waved back, and she introduced herself as Shay. I squealed, and she told us to get in her truck that she borrowed from her dad. We crammed in, with me on Alfie's lap, and Mara on Jerome's. Joy tried to get on Fabian, but Patricia sat on top of him. Shay drove us towards a hospital, and we filed out. She raced over to a nurse. "Is it ready?" The nurse nodded, and Shay motioned for us to follow.

_Beep…. Beep…._

Shay's POV

As soon as the Brits followed me into the presentation hall, I booted up my laptop and clicked on the video. Instantly, a video from the airport was on screen, and it showed how the plane touched down. But instead of slowing down, it kept gaining more speed, until it collided with the airport, bursting into flames as passengers were shown banging on the windows. Below, the title read, "15 dead, 2 survivors." I clicked paused and waited for their reaction. Amber realized it before the others, and was the only one who got it. "Nina was on that plane, and she hardly survived," I quietly said. The Brits stared in silence before I motioned them to follow me to Nina's room.

_Beep…. Beep…._

Nina's POV

I should be dead. I want to be dead, but I can't seem to shake off life. Something is telling me to stay, and what it was saying made me angry. The voice whispered again in my ear. "_Fabian….. Fabian…. Fabian._" Great, the reason I'm where ever I am is the reason why I'm alive. Groggily opening my eyes, I see I'm floating above my real body as Shay and everyone from Anubis crowds around. All the girls are crying, except for Joy, who seems completely happy, and the boys are trying hard not to cry. I see Sarah in the corner, along with my parents. I race up to them and jump into my parents' arms. "Mom, Dad, you're actually here!" I cry into their shoulders. My mom smiled at me. "Nina, we need to stay here. Please, it won't be good if you come with us." I nod, because I knew it was true.

_Beep…. Beep…._

When I awoke, Shay screamed and hugged me, making me choke. She scrambled away. "Sorry Nini. I'm just really excited your back here!" she explains. I smile, and Amber attacks me next, followed by Mara and Patricia. Fabian smiled at me, and Shay and Amber pushed everyone out of the room. Silence filled the air, and I broke it. "So, why did you and your Joyful girlfriend come (**no pun originally intended**)?" I asked him. Fabian scratched his head. "Well, after I found out what's been happening to you, I was meaning to break up with her." I nodded, and the awkward silence came back. Finally Fabian broke it again. "Nina, I'm so sorry that all this has happened to you, and I understand if you don't want me-" "Of course I want you back, silly! When we broke up, you never gave me time to explain my true feelings for you, so now… It's like this," I huffed out. Fabian nodded, and then quickly kissed me before the others returned. "Geez, it sounded like a funeral home from out there," Shay said, flipping her hair out of her eyes.

********* LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK *********

I returned to Anubis the next term with help from the Millingtons, and Shay came with me. She and Amber connected, and now we are all happy roomies. Joy and Fabian broke up the night I returned. "YOU'RE LEAVING ME FOR A SLUT?" she yelled when I entered the house. Fabian stared at her. "First off, you're the slut, and a whore, bitch, boyfriend stealer, a**hole, hussy, hooker, flirt, semen face, bimbo, wench, and stripper due to those strings you call clothes," Shay replied before karate punching her and flipping her onto her back. All the housemates cheered, not so much from Patricia, but good enough.

********* LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK *********

Fabian and I have been going out since that day. It's been officially four years, and we are beyond happy. Tonight we were going on a special date to the new restaurant, and Shay was helping me get ready. She's been dating Jerome for two years since they got a connection when they met. She put me in a midnight blue dress with a black jacket and my Eye of Horus locket underneath. I still kept it after graduation. Fabian and I got there, and after dinner, he did something I was expecting he'd do later in our relationship. "Nina Martin, we have been dating for four years, and now I want to do something I've been waiting to do." He got down on one knee. "Nina Martin, will you marry me?" "Yes," I replied. "Yes," he said, then realized what I said. "Yes?" "YES!" I shouted, and ran into his arms.

What can I say? Fabian Rutter is my lifeline.

**Entry for Sibuna97's contest. Hope you like, and please review!**


End file.
